


My Hero

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, NSFW Art, OOC, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Winchester busts in on a noise complaint and saves Cas from being beaten to death by the man who kidnapped him and held him hostage for months. Cas has to learn to trust again, and Dean just wants to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The graphic was done for me by my good friend LugiaDepression.

 

 

Cas sure Lucifer would beat his to death this time.  And Cas wasn’t sure this was a bad thing, at this point. He was so worn down now, so tired of always being afraid, always hurting and always hungry. He was tired of being raped. He was ready to just quit.

Lucifer had been beating him a lot longer than usual this time. He was infuriated with Cas, telling Cas over and over again that he was just sick of Cas’ shit. Cas didn’t even remember what had set him off this time.

Cas was pretty sure his arm was broken and at least one of his ribs. He just lay there, letting Lucifer kick him without even trying to roll into a ball or protect himself in any way.

But then there was a loud knock on the door. A deep voice yelled, “Police. Open the door immediately or we’ll break it down.”

Lucifer turned with a swear. “Stay quiet or I _will_ beat you to death this time.”

He left the room. Cas could hear him talking quietly to someone, Cas was guessing the police officer.

The officer was telling Lucifer that they needed to come in and look around.

Cas could hear footsteps coming down the hall. He called out very quietly,

“Help me. Please help me.”

The door burst open and the deep voice just said, “Jesus Christ.”

He turned and yelled down the hall, “Bobby. Cuff the SOB up and call an ambulance.”

Cas passed out.

 

When Cas woke up, he was in a hospital bed. Everything hurt. He had an IV in one arm and his other arm was in a cast. He groaned.

“Hey. You’re awake.”

It was the same deep voice he had heard at Lucifer’s.

Cas let his eyes focus and there stood a cop. He had a look of concern on his face.

“We weren’t sure you’d make it, kid. You’ve been out for two days.”

 

Two days? All that happened two days ago?

Cas looked around wildly.

“Relax. The bastard’s in jail and he’s not getting out any time soon. He said your name is Cas. Is that right?”

Cas nodded.

“You have a last name?”

Cas tried his voice. He sounded sort of croaky. “Novak. My name is Cas Novak.”

The cop gave him a drink of water and that helped.

“Need to ask you a few more questions, okay?”

Cas nodded again.

 

“How old are you?”

Cas answered, “Twenty-one.”

The man wrote his answers in a small notebook.

“And how long were you at Mr. Morningstar’s?”

Cas thought. “Un, I’m not sure. Six months?”

The cop looked very troubled. “Jesus. Six months?”

Cas said, “Well, yeah, there about. I sort of lost track.”

 

The guy shook his head. Then he suddenly remembered something. “By the way, my name is Officer Winchester. I told you in the ambulance but I’m thinking you don’t remember that part.”

Cas said, “Sorry, I really don’t.”

 

“So, you got any family? Anyone you want me to call for you?”

Cas made a face. “No. No one who would be interested.”

Winchester looked sad at that answer.

 

Cas looked the officer over. He was very good-looking. Cas almost laughed at that thought. Like he needed to be admiring anyone’s looks about now.

Winchester told him that he was badly injured and that he would probably be in the hospital for at least a week.

“We’ll figure something out when you get out. You gotta go somewhere and a shelter won’t take you with your broken arm and some of the other things going on with you.”

Cas sighed. He really didn’t want to end up homeless again. That was what got him into trouble with Lucifer. Needing a place to stay was almost the death of him.

 

Officer Winchester, who told Cas to call him Dean, would visit him every day. He gradually got Cas’ story out of him.

Cas had been homeless. He was doing blow jobs for money. Lucifer had been a steady customer. He treated Cas very well, gave him extra money and took him to eat occasionally. Eventually, He had told Cas that he hated to see Cas on the street. He said he had an extra bedroom and Cas was welcome to stay with him.

Cas told Dean he wasn’t stupid. He figured he’d have to put out for the room and food. But within a week, Lucifer was beating him. He would lock him in a windowless room whenever Lucifer wasn’t home and the rapes began shortly after that.

He withheld food if Cas wasn’t ‘cooperative’.

Cas was sure he saw disgust in Dean’s eyes and it just told him all over again that basically, Cas was worthless and had almost asked for what he got.

 

Cas’ broken rib bothered him the most. It was hard to take a deep breath and it hurt when he tried to sleep. But little by little he was getting better. He had practically fainted when he’s seen himself in a mirror. His face was black and blue and he had a deep cut over one eye. His body bloomed with bruises.

The doctor had told him that his ass was torn up as well. No surprise there. He had prescribed some ointment to help the healing and the antibiotics would help things from getting infected.

At least he was getting regular food.

But the day before he was going to be released arrived and he still had no idea where he was going to go.

Then Dean came in and sat down close to the bed.

“Cas, I want you to come and stay at my place when you get out.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, sure. That’s what got me in this mess in the first place. No thanks.”

Dean looked irritated.

“Cas I’m a cop for fuck’s sake. I’m not going to hurt you. I just don’t want you to end up on the streets again. Plus, let’s face facts. You aren’t in any shape to be on the street. You’ve still got that cast on and your rib is giving you trouble.”

Cas thought about it. He really did need a place, and it was true, Dean was a cop. Maybe Cas would be safe.

In the end, he agreed to give it a try.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was released the next day to Dean. They stopped on the way out of the hospital and got Cas’ prescriptions filled. He had pain pills and some antibiotics.

Dean went and got his car while the nurse waited with Cas in a wheelchair. Cas felt stupid but the hospital insisted that patients has to be in wheelchairs until they were put into cars.

Dean drove up in an incredible classic Chevy Impala. He got out, walked around and helped Cas get in the car.

“Sweet ride, Dean.”

Dean beamed. “Thanks. This is my baby.”

Cas just grinned.

 

Dean lived in a nice two-bedroom apartment. He showed Cas his room. It was nice. It had a double bed with a quilt, there was a nice dresser and a chair with a small table. There was a bedside table as well.

Cas sighed. He only had the clothes on his back. Lucifer had cut up all of his clothes to keep him from trying to run away. Dean had come up with the outfit he had on. Cas didn’t ask where he got it.

Dean showed Cas the bathroom. Since he couldn’t shower with the cast yet, Dean just gave him some washcloths and a couple of towels. There were disposable razors in the cabinet, and Dean had bought him a toothbrush.

Dean told Cas he would fix them something to eat. Cas was tired so he sat on the couch.

When Dean came out with a couple of sandwiches and some soda, he sat down next to Cas.

“We’ll go get you some clothes tomorrow.”

Cas said quickly, “You don’t have to do that, Dean.”

Dean told Cas that yeah, they did. He couldn’t wear the same thing every day for the rest of his life.

Cas quick to tell Dean he would figure out a way to pay him back. He really didn’t want any favors that he would have to return in any way.

 

Cas was tired and he decided to lay down and nap. He went and got on the bed and was almost instantly asleep.

The next thing he knew, Dean had had hand on his shoulder and was shaking him.

Cas sat up and yelled, “Get off me! Don’t touch me…”

Dean took his hand off of Cas’ shoulder right away.

“Sorry, Cas, but you were having a nightmare.”

Cas just ran his hand through his hair and said, “Fuck.”

Dean told Cas that he would feel better if he was ever able to talk about what Lucifer did to him. He said he’d get Cas therapy if that would help. Cas flatly refused. He couldn’t foresee a time when he would ever want to talk about that shit.

Dean brought Cas a pain pill and told him to try and go back to sleep.

 

Cas lay in the bed and tried to think things through. The only way he could think of to repay Dean right now was helping around the apartment. He could do wash and dust and shit like that. He’d need two hands to wash dishes or cook but he was determined to do what he could. He was terrified of owning Dean anything, even if Dean was acting like a good guy.

Cas wondered if there was any way he could get his hands on some lube without actually having to ask Dean to get him some. He was already feeling a little horny. Cas sighed and fell asleep.

 

Dean knocked on his door to wake him up. Cas just said, groggily, “Yeah?”

Dean called through the door that dinner was ready. Cas struggled to his feet. He made a beeline to the bathroom to take a long piss and then went to the kitchen, where Dean was dishing up something that smelled heavenly.

Cas dug in. He hadn’t eaten this good in years.

Dean smiled and said that maybe Cas could gain some much needed weight.

Cas smiled ruefully and agreed he’s lost a lot of weight.

 

They watched TV after dinner. Cas hadn’t seen any TV in a couple of years at least. He let Dean pick the shows. It was his TV and his place but also, Cas didn’t have a clue what was even on.

Dean was watching a show called Dr. Sexy. Cas actually had to suppress a moan when he saw the Doctor.

Dean smiled at him and said, “He’s _fine,_ isn’t he?”

That comment shocked Cas. Was Dean bi? Gay? Even more reason for Cas to be careful here.

 

Cas said he was tired after the show ended. He retreated to his room, stripped and laid in the bed, just thinking. He was beginning to worry about his decision to stay here with Dean. He admitted to himself that he found the man incredibly sexy and that alone was probably reason enough to split.

But he didn’t have anywhere to go. He was still in the fucking cast for five more weeks and his rib was being slow to heal.

Cas would just have to stick it out as long as Dean didn’t try anything. Right now, Cas felt like he would never want to be touched by anyone again.

Cas put some ointment on his ass and this didn’t help with the horniness.

Cas spit in his hand and began to touch himself. He was hard right away. He ran his hand over the head of his cock and got some pre cum to help the spit ease the way.

Cas ran his hand up and down his shaft, pausing occasionally to touch his balls. His thumb ran over the head of his cock every few passes and he shoved his nail into his slit. He had to suppress a moan.

He came with a groan quickly. He was instantly asleep.

 

When Cas woke up in the morning, he was grossed out by the dried cum on him. He should have gotten up and cleaned himself off.

Just then, Dean knocked on the door. Cas quickly pulled the covers up to his neck.

“Come in.”

Dean stuck his head in and said, “Breakfast is ready. Then we can go shopping.” But he looked at Cas sort of oddly.

Cas just smiled and said thanks, he’d be right out.

Fuck.

 

Cas pulled on his boxers and went into the bathroom. He cleaned up then went back to his room to dress. Then he went out and ate. Dean made sure he took an antibiotic.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean led Cas through the men’s department. Cas looked around but was really uncomfortable with the whole thing. Finally, Dean just growled at him and started grabbing jeans and T shirts and shoving them into Cas’ hands. He pushed Cas into the dressing room.

Sighing, Cas tried things on. He finally decided on a couple pair of button flies and three T shirts. He brought them out and handed them to Dean. Dean grabbed boxer briefs and socks, as well as a couple pair of sleep pants. He paid and they took the bags to the car.

“Now, what else do you need? Personal care stuff?”

Cas just nodded. Dean drove to a drug store.

Cas walked around and bought shampoo and deodorant. He paused at the hair colors. Dean saw him looking and asked if Cas wanted to dye his hair. Cas just shook his head. He couldn’t do it one-handed. It could wait.

But there was one more thing Cas really wanted. He walked to the condom and lube aisle. He just sighed and grabbed a bottle of lube and threw it into the basket. Dean never batted an eye or said a word.

 

They stopped for burgers at Dean’s favorite place on the way home. Cas’ bacon cheeseburger was amazing.

At home, Cas put away his clothes. He put the lube in his bedside stand. Then he grabbed clean clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up.

He had to admit he felt a lot more human when he was clean and wearing clean clothes.

 

He went downstairs and looked at Dean’s books. He found a couple that interested him, so he took them to his room to read,

Soon he was asleep.

This time he woke himself up screaming just as Dean got into his room.

Cas sat up and put his hands over his face. Dean reached out to touch Cas but then pulled his hand back.

Dean just sat and said softly, “Anytime you’re ready to talk, I’m here.”

 

Later Cas was going out to watch Dean fix dinner when he heard Dean talking on the phone. He sounded angry.

“What the fuck was I supposed to do, Bobby?”

Then, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to the looie. Let them send someone whenever they want. There is nothing going on here.”

When Dean hung up, Cas went up to him.

“You’re in trouble at work because of me.” It wasn’t a question.

Dean smiled at Cas. “Nothing I can’t handle, kid. They’re probably going to send a social worker around to talk to you though. Make sure I’m not talking advantage of you.”

Cas snorted. “It’s more like the other way around.”

Dean looked serious. “No, it’s not. Stop stressing over this.”

Then Dean just fixed dinner.

 

They watched TV together. Dean had chosen a series on Netflix called Deadwood and Cas just loved it. But he was tired and needed to go to bed. Dean turned it off and said they could watch more the next day when he got off work. Cas had almost forgotten that Dean told him his days off were over and he had to work the next five.

 

Cas read for a bit but was just too tired to stay awake. It really pissed him off how tired he still got.

When he woke up, the house was quiet. He went and checked and Dean was gone. There was a note on the counter in the kitchen.

_I expect you to eat. Take your antibiotics. Take it easy and I’ll be home around 6. The social worker is coming tomorrow._

_Dean_

Cas sighed and got a cup of coffee. He looked around but just settled on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for breakfast. He took his antibiotic. Three more days and he’d be done with them.

Cas walked back to his bed and dug out the lube. He popped the top and laid back.

He put some lube on his hand. He reached back and put one finger inside himself. He hissed at the burn. It had been awhile now. He moved the finger in and out, but with only one hand he could use, he had to take it out to stroke his cock.

His mind wandered and before he knew it, he was imagining Dean over him. He imagined Dean as being forceful but not hurting him. Just knowing what he wanted. Cas began to moan. His cock throbbed in his hand. As much as he tried to switch to a different fantasy, he kept coming back to Dean.

Cas gasped and came. He shot cum all over himself. Good thing he had decided to do this before he got dressed. He lay for a moment, basking in the bliss. Then he got up and cleaned up in the bathroom.

 

Cas dressed, and threw his dirty clothes in the washer. He spent the afternoon reading and watching some TV. This was when he discovered that daytime TV sucked.

Finally, his clothes dry and put away, it was time from Dean to get home. Cas at in the living room, waiting. He actually felt a little relief when he heard Dean’s key in the door.

Dean came in, looking really tired. He said hello to Cas and then just said he was going to take a shower. Cas figured he had a rough day. Cas wished he could cook something so Dean didn’t have to. He went and rooted around until he came up with something he could do.

By the time Dean came back out, Cas’ spaghetti was just about done. Dean was really surprised, Cas could tell. He felt a little pride in himself for doing it.

Dean ate with gusto, complimenting Cas several times. Dean cleaned up after they were done, thanking Cas again.

They sat in the living room, and while Dean was getting Deadwood back up on Netflix, Cas asked about his day.

Dean sighed and said, “It was crappy. Let’s just leave it at that.”

 

After two episodes, Dean was yawning. He got up and turned the TV off, saying he was going to bed. As he was leaving the room he said over his shoulder, “Oh. The social worker is supposed to be here at two.”

 

Cas went to his room to read. He managed to stay awake a little longer this night. But soon enough, he was yawning too so he put the book up, turned off the light and went to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas made sure the house was spotless before the social worker showed up. Then he just sat and waited nervously.

He actually jumped when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find a pleasant-looking woman on the porch.

“Hello, Cas. My name is Ellen. I’m here to talk to you.”

Cas let her in and sat on the couch. Then he remembered his manners and asked her if she would like coffee. She smiled and said no.

“So, Cas. you’ve been though a lot of tough times in your young life.”

Cas just said he guessed so.

“And then Officer Winchester graciously allowed you to stay here while you healed from your injuries?”

Cas nodded.

“So, Cas, how’s it going? Are you happy here? Is Dean treating you well?”

Cas was quick to tell her that he was very happy here and that Dean was wonderful.

Ellen looked at him for a moment and then asked if Dean was ever inappropriate with him.

Cas actually laughed. “Not for a second. He has been a perfect gentleman.”

Ellen told him that was good and that was all the questions she had for him.

But on her way out the door, she stopped and told Cas that if he was afraid to say anything against Dean, she would protect him.

“Lady, you don’t know what you’re talking about. First of all, if there was a problem I would never be afraid to tell someone. And second, Dean is just a nice guy who saw I needed some help and offered it.”

Ellen smiled and left.

 

When Dean got home that night, he asked how the interview had gone. Cas told him everything. Dean just shook his head and said, “What a bunch of bullshit.” Cas had to agree.

Cas said, “Dean, I really don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Dean just looked at him and said, “You won’t. Quit worrying.”

Cas just chewed on a thumbnail and went to watch TV.

 

They ordered pizza and sat watching Deadwood while they ate. Dean mentioned how good the place looked and thanked Cas for cleaning.

“Fuck it was the least I could do. By the way, set out your wash and I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Dean grinned at him. They sat and watched the show and drank some beer. It was nice and comfortable and Cas was really getting used to this.

 

Cas had another bad nightmare again. Dean shook him awake, but this time Cas didn’t snap at him for the touch.

Cas sighed. “I guess I do need to talk about it.”

Dean had him get up. Dean made coffee and they sat in the kitchen. Cas felt guilty for keeping Dean up but Dean didn’t seem like he minded.

 

Cas began to talk. He explained that he had been a virgin when he got kicked out. He had exchanged blow jobs and hand jobs with his high school boyfriend but they had never had penetration. So Cas and found himself on the street and couldn’t find a job. He began to give blow jobs for cash out of desperation.

And then a john had raped him.

Dean looked horrified. “You lost your virginity to a rape?”

Cas just nodded.

So he had continued with the blow jobs until Lucifer picked him up. He was hoping that the guy would be satisfied with blow jobs in exchange for taking him home, but that sure hadn’t worked out. Lucifer had raped him at least three times a week for six months.

Plus, there were the constant beatings and not feeding him.

Dean looked like he was ready to cry. “So you’ve never had sex except by being raped. Jesus, Cas. I don’t even know what to say. No wonder you’re angry and don’t like to be touched. If it’s any consolation, sex between two people who care about each other is really nice, really beautiful. I just hope you give it a chance someday.”

Cas sighed. He couldn’t even comprehend ever meeting anyone who would care about him. Not with his past. He said, “No one is ever going to care about me, Dean.”

Dean looked at him with anger in his eyes. “That just isn’t true, Cas. Really.”

Cas just looked away and drank his coffee.

 

While Dean was at work, Cas did his wash. He was really careful, not wanting to mess anything up. When he was done, he folded everything and took it into Dean’s room.

He knew he shouldn’t but he peeped around. In a drawer, Cas found copies of all his hospital records and a folder about Lucifer. That’s how Cas found out the guy had done time in prison for sexual assault on a minor. Cas was sickened.

Cas saw an empty lube bottle in Dean’s trash and there was a half-full bottle in his bedside table. Cas smiled. At least the guy was normal.

Cas made sure everything was exactly like he found it and left the room.

 

Cas laid on his bed and pulled his pants down. He got the lube and used it to lube up his fingers. He pushed two into himself and just let his imagination go. It went straight to Dean. He ran his fingers in and out of himself just fantasizing about Dean fucking him. He was moaning.

Then he pulled his fingers out and began to run his hand up and down his cock. He could see Dean’s deep green eyes above him. He could feel Dean’s hands on him. He came quickly.

He cleaned himself up and just lay there. He was angry with himself for letting Dean into has spank back, but he just didn’t seem to be able to stop.

He went to the living room, curled up on the couch and read until Dean got home.

 

Dean looked really tired and Cas felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn’t have kept Dean up.

Cas offered to fix dinner and Dean took him up on it. Dean went to take a shower and Cas scrounged up stuff to make a pasta salad. They really needed to grocery shop soon.

 

Cas mentioned needing groceries while they ate. Dean said they could go on his day off. Cas was kind of looking forward to getting out of the house again.

They watched one episode of Deadwood but Dean was tired and went to bed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s first day off, they got in the car and went to the grocery store. They walked around pushing a cart and thinking about meals. Cas picked out some things he could make with just one arm. Dean got the fixings for cheeseburgers and fries, and some other things. He asked Cas if there was anything else he wanted.

Cas really wanted some ice cream. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had any. He picked out chocolate and Dean got a half gallon of fudge brownie.

At the register, the check-out lady said, “You two make such a handsome couple.”

Dean just grinned and said thank you.

 

In the car, Cas asked Dean why he hadn’t corrected the lady. Dean just smiled at him and said, “It made her day. What’s the harm in that?”

Cas couldn’t think of any harm at all.

 

They had a quiet day. Dean made cheeseburgers for dinner and they were the best Cas had ever had. Dean beamed when Cas told him so.

They were on the couch together watching Deadwood. Cas was getting really sleepy.

He fell asleep and ended up with his head in Dean’s lap. Dean just put his hand on Cas’ head and switched to a movie.

Cas woke up slowly. He became aware that he had his head on Dean and that Dean had his hand on Cas’ head. Cas just laid there, feeling how nice it was. He actually felt safe.

But then he sat up and said, “You should have woken me up, Dean.”

Dean just asked if Cas was ready for ice cream.

Cas felt a sort of fluttery feeling in his stomach.

 

They went to bed after ice cream. A little later, Cas woke up and had to piss. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back out, he heard moans coming from Dean’s room. He knew he shouldn’t stop and listen, but he did anyway.

Dean was definitely either jacking off or dreaming. He was moaning erotically. Then Cas heard Dean call his name. He was saying, “Cas. Cas, it’s so good baby. Cas…”

Cas sprinted down the hall to his room. He was short of breath. He sat on the bed and held his face in his hands. What the fuck?

Whether he was dreaming or jacking off, Dean was still fantasizing about Cas. Cas had no idea how he really thought about it. On the one hand, Cas had been fantasizing about him since he got here. But for Dean to be thinking about Cas in that way, it was both scary and exciting.

Cas didn’t sleep the rest of the night. He was struggling with how he really felt about this.

 

Cas dragged his ass into the kitchen and made coffee. Dean wasn’t up yet. Cas sighed and fixed himself a PB and J and ate it while he drank his coffee. He was so tired he felt drugged.

He never did come up with any answers. He was just confused and scared. If Dean made a move on him, what would he do? And of Dean never made a move on him, how would that really make him feel?

Fuck.

Then Dean came out. He poured coffee and looked at Cas.

“You okay? You look like shit.”

Cas just said he hadn’t slept well.

Dean looked concerned. “Nightmares?”

Cas denied that. He just said he had trouble sleeping.

Dean sighed and drank his coffee.

 

Cas excused himself and went to his room. His excuse was to read, and he tried but he couldn’t concentrate. Eventually he fell asleep.

 

Then Dean was knocking. “Lunch time, Cas.”

Cas got up. He walked to the kitchen and sat down. Dean had made sandwiches for them. Cas asked for a beer and Dean got them each one.

Dean was looking at Cas. Finally, he said, “Cas, is something bothering you?”

Cas was quick to say no and he just turned his face.

Dean continued to look at him and eventually said, “Okay weirdo.”

 

They decided to watch Deadwood after lunch. Cas was very careful to sit with his back against the arm furthest away from Dean and he pulled his legs up over his chest. He put his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

 

When the show ended, Dean turned the TV off and turned to Cas.

“Dude, it is obvious there is something bothering you. I really wish you’d tell me what it was.”

Cas sighed. After a minute he said, “I heard you. Last night in your room. I had to take a piss and I heard you.”

Dean looked completely confused, which told Cas that Dean had been dreaming.

“You heard me what, Cas? What did you hear?”

Cas could have kicked himself for saying anything. “You called my name. In your sleep. You, well… you moaned my name.”

Dean looked horrified. “Cas, I don’t know… fuck. I don’t know what to say to that.”

Cas just hurried up and said, “It doesn’t mean anything, I know. I’m sorry I said anything. Forget it, please.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry if it freaked you out. I was just dreaming, I guess. No control over that.”

Cas just said I know as he jumped up and went to his room.

 

Cas laid on his bed and just wished with all his heart he had never said anything. Now things were going to be weird between him and Dean and he really didn’t want that. Not for the first time, he wished he could get out of that cast. Then maybe he could find a job and get his own place.

There was a knock on his door. Cas told Dean to come in. Dean sat in the chair and looked really sad. Cas was scared that Dean would tell him he had to leave.

But when Dean started to talk, that is not what he said.

“Look Cas, I need to be completely honest here. I am attracted to you. I admit it. But I need you to know that I would never act on that attraction. You’ve been through too much for me to ever want to take advantage of you. I really wish we could just forget all this shit and just go on like we have been.”

 

Cas said that’s what he wanted too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Things kind of went back to normal. They both did their best to just move on. Dean was working and Cas was doing wash and cooking when he could or when Dean came home especially tired or bummed out.

Dean never talked about work. Sometimes Cas wished he would. He seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Cas told him once that it would be okay to tell him about his day, and Dean had said thanks, but he never did.

They finished Deadwood and moved on to Hell On Wheels. Cas seemed to really enjoy the westerns.

 

Cas was getting his cast off in a week. He was excited to be done with the damn thing. His rib had healed completely and the only real reminder he had was the scar over his eye. Dean said it made him look dangerous and Cas had laughed hard at that.

 

Then one day, Dean came home unexpectedly in the middle of the afternoon. He called Cas to the living room and made him sit down.

“Cas, I have news. Lucifer was murdered in jail today. He got stabbed to death while they were in the exercise yard. They have no idea who did it.”

Cas just sat in stunned silence. He had no idea what to do with this information.

Dean just sat with him. They didn’t say a word to each other for a bit.

Then Cas started to cry. He was horrified that he was crying, but he just couldn’t stop himself. Dean moved closer to him and put his arm around Cas. Cas moved, put his face against Dean’s chest and just sobbed.

Dean put his hand on Cas’ head.

Finally, Cas stopped. He hiccupped and pulled away. He was embarrassed that he had gotten Dean’s shirt wet.

Cas began to apologize but Dean stopped him.

“Cas, you are entitled. Lucifer Morningstar was a monster who hurt you in so many ways. He was a very bad man. You get to cry.”

Cas just sniffed and thought about that. Lucifer really was a monster and Cas was happy he was dead. If that was wrong, then so be it.

 

Cas thought about what his life would be like if he had just met Dean and never met Lucifer. Lucifer was still hurting him. Cas was letting him. Lucifer made him afraid. He made him not want to be touched. Cas was sick of it.

Cas turned his head and kissed Dean. Dean stiffened. Cas just kept kissing. After a beat, Dean relaxed and kissed him back. Cas opened his lips and Dean’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean put his hands on Cas’ back.

But then Dean broke away,

He looked shocked. “Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas smiled and said, ‘What I should have done a long time ago. What I want to do. What I’ve wanted to do for so fucking long.”

Dean put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and pulled him in for another long, soulful kiss.

When they broke it apart, Cas said, “Dean, fuck me.”

Dean just looked at him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Cas.”

Cas was insistent. “Dean, you once told me that if I was with someone who cared about me, it could be beautiful, I want that. I want to know what’s that like.”

Dean looked very worried. “Cas, I’m just not sure.’

Cas said quietly, “Please Dean. Please be my first good experience. Please.”

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. He picked Cas up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

He deposited Cas on the bed and pulled his shirt off. Cas lifted his arms to help. Then Dean pushed him back on the bed and began to undo his pants. When they were open, Dean pulled them down, with Cas lifting his hips to help with that.

Cas lay completely nude and watched Dean take his clothes off. When his pants and boxers came off, Cas stared at his rigid cock. It was big and beautiful.

Dean moved onto the bed and straddled Cas. he began to kiss him again, and Cas melted into them. Dean explored his mouth with his tongue and Cas moaned.

Then Dean lightly bit Cas’ bottom lip. He ran his tongue along Cas’ jaw and kissed down his throat. Cas moved his head to the side to give Dean better access.

Then Dean was at his nipples. Dean sucked one into his mouth. Electricity went through Cas. Dean used his fingers to pinch Cas’ other nipple while he sucked and lightly bit the other. Cas was breathless.

Then Dean licked down Cas’ belly to his cock. It was dripping pre cum and Dean licked across the head. Cas gasped. Dean stuck his tongue into the slit and Cas actually cried out. He was lost in sensation.

But that was nothing compared to Dean pushing his legs far apart and bending Cas’ knees. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Cas’ ass. Then he used his hands to spread Cas’ ass cheeks far apart. Cas was completely unprepared for what happened next.

Dean ran his tongue around Cas’ hole. Cas yelled “Fuck!” He threw back his head and just moaned.

Dean licked over Cas’ hole and ran his tongue all around it. Cas was grabbing fists full of covers in an attempt to not come right off the bed.

It felt so amazing. Cas couldn’t believe Dean was licking him there but wished he would never stop, too. Then Dean pushed his tongue inside Cas.

Cas saw stars. He was groaning pitifully. He let go of the bedspread with one hand and put it on top of Dean’s head, just needing that connection.

At last, Dean pulled his face out and licked his lips. Cas watched him in total amazement.

Dean sat up and reached for the lube he kept in his table and also got a condom. Cas watched Dean pour lube in his hand. He was mesmerized. This was all completely new to him.

When Dean pushed one lubed finger into Cas he groaned so loudly he startled himself.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean ran his finger inside Cas and then touched Cas’ prostate. Cas arched his back and said, “Too much.” Dean pulled back. He pushed his finger in and out of Cas and then added one.

Cas pushed back on them. He wanted more, needed more. Dean moved then back and forth to open Cas up, then he added another finger.

Cas felt so full but it was so amazing. He tried his best to relax. He knew he needed to but it was hard; all of his senses were on overload. He wanted Dean. Now.

“Dean, please. Please, I need you. Please…”

Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas suddenly felt empty. But he watched Dean roll on a condom and lube it up. He knew this was going to happen.

Dean moved up, and he grabbed his cock. He rubbed it back and forth over Cas’ hole and Cas pushed against it. “Please… please Dean...”

Then Dean pushed just the head inside Cas. Cas gasped at the pain and the sheer size but he never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted this. The pain was completely different than anything he had experienced before. This wasn’t pain as if someone wanted to take something from Cas, this was as if Dean wanted to give him something. Cas felt tears begin in his eyes.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and crossed his ankles.

Dean pushed in a little more and paused again. The pain lessened and then was just reduced to a burn. By the time Dean was in him all the way, even the burn was gone. It was replaced by this feeling of being filled up. Dean was big but he felt amazing to Cas.

Then Dean pulled back and slowly slid back in again. Cas pushed against the thrust. Dean began to fuck Cas slowly and carefully. Cas met every thrust and then he was begging for more, faster, harder.

Dean sped up and was thrusting into Cas harder. Cas was groaning out his name, over and over.

“Dean… Dean… Dean…”

Dean whispered, “You feel so good baby. So fucking good…”

Cas was lost. His world had shrunk to where he and Dean joined. There was nothing else in the universe but Dean’s cock in him. Just that.

Cas felt his balls pull up and tighten. The heat spread out until it encompassed him. He came yelling Dean’s name.

Dean pushed in all the way and stopped. Cas’ hole tightened up on Dean and then Dean was groaning and he came. He put his forehead against Cas’ and just gasped.

Cas never wanted him to pull out but of course, he had to. He sat back and rolled the condom off and threw it in the trash, then he laid down next to Cas.

Cas was aware that tears were running down his cheeks.

He turned to Dean and said, “I never knew. I never imagined it could be like this. I just never knew.”

Dean pulled him closer and held him. Dean wiped away his tears. He kissed Cas’ forehead and said, “See? Baby, I told you it would be good.”

Cas clung to him.

Dean cleaned the cum off Cas with tissues. Then he pulled Cas back to him. Cas put his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and just lay there. He never wanted to move, never wanted this to end.

After a while, Dean said they needed to get up and eat. As much as Cas didn’t really want to, his stomach was growling. The struggled up and they each put on boxers and went to the kitchen.

While Dean fixed food, every once in a while he would just touch Cas. Brush his hand over Cas’ hair or touch his cheek. Cas felt so loved, he couldn’t believe it. Whether or not Dean _really_ loved him, Cas still felt this love emanating from Dean.

While they were eating, Cas asked Dean if he had to sleep in his own room tonight.

Dean smiled at him and said, “You never have to sleep in there again if you don’t want to. I’d really like to have you in my bed to wake up to every morning.”

Cas beamed and told Dean thank you. Dean looked serious,

“You never have to thank me Cas. I should thank you for trusting me like that. It means the world to me that you trusted me.”

Cas looked down and said, “I knew you’d never hurt me Dean.”

Dean said quietly, “Damn right. I will never, ever hurt you in any way, Cas. I swear.”

 

After they ate and cleaned up, they went to the couch to watch TV. Cas snuggled up to Dean and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas. Cas sighed contentedly and put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Cas couldn’t remember a time in his life he had ever felt so good and so safe. Even when he was little, his home had not been a safe place. Now he knew he was safe.

Cas was getting drowsy and Dean said it was time for them to go to bed. They walked hand in hand into Dean’s bedroom and Cas stripped out of his boxers and got in the bed. Dean stripped too. He got in and Cas turned over on his side. Dean spooned in behind him and wrapped an arm over Cas. Cas was asleep in no time flat.

 

Cas woke up in the morning to the sound of Dean on the phone.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is, Bobby. I just feel like crap. I’ll try to make it in tomorrow. Yeah. Thanks.” He hung up the phone and smiled at Cas.

“Morning baby. I thought it would be nice to stay home with you today.”

Cas was thrilled. Another whole day with Dean.

Dean crawled back in the bed and pulled Cas to him. Cas lay his head on Dean’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean asked if Cas was hungry. He didn’t want to be but really, he had to admit he was. They went to the kitchen naked as they day they were born and Dean scrambled eggs. They ate, discussing the trip to the doctor to get Cas’ cast off in a couple of days. Cas just couldn’t wait to get rid of the thing.

When they were done, Dean was standing at the sink and Cas walked up behind him and put his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean pivoted and faced him.

“Dean, can we… I mean…”

Cas was embarrassed but Dean obviously got the message.

“Yeah, baby we sure can.”

He lifted Cas and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled his ass cheeks apart as he began walking to the bedroom. One of his fingers touched Cas’ hole and Cas moaned into Dean’s neck.

They were both hard by the time they reached the bedroom. Dean whispered hotly in Cas’ ear, “Baby, I wish I could just fuck you right now.”

Cas asked, “Why can’t you?”

Dean growled, “Oh no. I promised never to hurt you and that would hurt. Take my word for it.”

Dean deposited Cas on the bed.

He grabbed the lube and a condom and sat them on the bed next to them. But then he was between Cas’ legs. He spread them wide and pushed them up.

Dean rolled his tongue around Cas’ hole and Cas was already gasping. He moaned loudly when Dean’s tongue went inside him. Dean tongued him until Cas was wild and then he slid a finger into Cas next to his tongue. Cas made a noise he had never made before. Hell, he had never heard anyone make that noise before.

 

Dean’s tongue slipped out and was replaced by a second finger. Cas was slippery with Dean’s saliva and they went in easily. Cas started to fuck himself on them and Dean just held them there. Cas wanted more and said so.

Dean added the third finger. After a few moments, Cas just said, “More.”

Dean slipped a fourth finger in and Cas groaned.

Then Dean pulled all of them out and grabbed the condom. He tore open the package and rolled it over his cock, then lubed himself up.

He pushed Cas onto his side. Dean spooned in behind him and lifted Cas’ top leg up. He pushed in all the way this time. Cas moaned through the burn and then pushed back to tell Dean he was ready.

Dean settled Cas’ leg on top of his own hip and reached around to grab Cas’ cock. His hand still had lube on it. He began to run his hand up and down Cas as he stroked in and out of Cas in rhythm. Cas wouldn’t focus on anything. He wanted to focus on Dean fucking him but then it felt so good when Dean stroked his cock. Total sensory overload took over.

Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s wrist. “Please, stop Dean. I can’t take it.”

Dean just released Cas’ cock and began to push into Cas harder and faster. Cas was wild with it. He felt his balls tighten and just gasped out that he was coming. He shot out stream after stream of cum. He knew he tightened up on Dean but Dean just kept on.

Dean seemed intent on making it last as long as humanly possible. Whenever it seemed that he was close, he would slow down. Cas was losing his mind. It was so wonderful… he got hard again.

“Dean, fuck… its…. too good… Dean…”

Dean just whispered in his ear, “Hang on baby. I need you so much, want to make this last.”

Cas was groaning loudly and honestly felt like he was going to cum again. Then, suddenly and without any warning, he did. He cried out, it was so intense.

The sheer intensity of it surprised Dean as well and he came. They laid entwined, groaning.

 

“Fuck, did you cum again, Cas?” Cas just nodded.

Dean chuckled, “Ah the resiliency of youth.”

Cas elbowed him in the ribs, making him laugh out loud.

“Ugh,” Cas said, “we need to change the sheets.”

“All right, Mr. Picky, let’s get up then.” Dean rolled out of the bed and pulled Cas with him. First they went to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up, then they stripped the bed and put on clean bedding.

Dean sighed, rapping he knuckles on Cas’ cast. “I’ll be almost as happy for you to get this thing off as you will. I want to shower with you.”

That sent a thrill through Cas. “I’ve never showered with anyone before.”

Dean hugged him, “Then we are both in for a treat.”

 

After they cleaned everything up, Cas threw the bedding they had stripped off the bed into the washer. When he was walking back into the living room, he heard Dean on the phone. Dean’s tone made him stop and listen.

“Listen, dude, I only emailed you so you would know what was happening. I don’t recall asking your opinion.”

Dean listened, then said, “Yeah, okay, so he’s young…’

Obviously interrupted, he listened again for a moment. “Yeah, fuck, Sammy, of course I know he’s younger than you. But what’s that got to do with anything? He makes me happy. And you should be happy for me.”

Then he barked, “Yeah, well, fuck off. You don’t get a say. Goodbye, Sam.”

Dean hung up and sighed. Then he looked up and saw Cas’ face.

 

Cas was crying. “Your brother thinks you shouldn’t be with me. Maybe he’s right, Dean. I am worthless and he knows it and he’s never even met me.”

Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas. “Don’t say that, baby. You are worth everything to me and my brother’s just being a dick because you’re younger than I am. But please, don’t talk bad about yourself, it really hurts me.”

Cas tried to stop crying. He was so frightened that Dean would see that Cas was totally wrong for him and maybe, make him leave.

Dean just held him and asked him to try and stop crying.

“Cas listen to me. I love you. I do. That’s not going to change no matter what anyone thinks. Are you hearing me? I. love. you.”

Cas sniffed and lifted his head to look into Dean’s face. All he saw there was love and concern.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas sat with Dean on the couch. Dean talked to him about his lack of self-worth. He asked about Cas’ parents and what things had been like for Cas growing up.

Cas just looked down. “I never knew my real father. See, my mother was a hooker. She used to tell me that I was an accident and she wished she’d never had me. She married my step-father because he had a really good job and he could support her. But he and I never got along. I mean, I could see that I had really screwed up her life, and she had to marry him just to support us. It really was all my fault.”

Dean jumped up and yelled, “Bullshit. That’s bullshit, Cas.”

Cas was really startled and Dean calmed himself down right away and sat back down.

“Cas, she chose to have you. You didn’t ask to be born, she made that choice. And if she married some dick, she made that choice too. You have got to let go of all the shit they said to you, Cas. Trust me. I know what kind of man you are, and you are a wonderful, smart, funny, loving and very sexy man.”

Cas blinked. He was listening to what Dean was telling him and trying his best to believe him. He was still hurt by the fact that Dean’s brother didn’t like him and didn’t approve of them being together, but he wanted to believe what Dean was saying to him.

Finally, Cas said, “But Dean. Your brother hates me. That has got to hurt you.”

Dean sighed. “Cas my brother doesn’t know you. I know he’d love you if he just gave this a chance. But he can be a real dick sometimes, too. Don’t worry about him. I’m not.”

Cas looked at his hands. He felt like he just caused trouble wherever he went.

Dean took Cas’ hands in his. “Cas, do you really think I’m so screwed up that I would fall in love with you if you were just some worthless piece of shit? Do you really think that little of me?’

Cas was horrified. “No, no Dean. I don’t think that at all. I guess I know that you see worth in me. I’m trying as hard as I can to see me the way you see me.”

Dean kissed him. “That’s my baby.”

 

Dean went back to work the next day. He was taking another day off to take Cas to the doctor to get his cast off, so he felt like he needed to work. He hated to leave Bobby on his own. Cas was sort of lonely without him, but he amused himself by doing wash and reading.

Dean came home exhausted so Cas cooked. Dean showered and came out wearing sleep pants and toweling his hair. “And that is the last shower I ever intend to take without you, baby.” He kissed Cas and tickled him, making Cas squeal.

They ate and watched Dr. Sexy. Cas lay with his head in Dean’s lap and Dean stroked his hair. He got sleepy. Dean told him it was time for bed. They had to get up early for Cas’ doctor’s appointment so they just spooned and went to sleep.

 

The alarm went off and Cas just groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. Dean slapped his ass, producing a squeak. “Come on, cutie, rise and shine. Time to get that thing off your arm.”

Cas groaned and rolled over. He really did want to get rid of the cast, so he struggled out of bed.

After a cup of coffee and a bagel, Cas felt better. They were off to the doctor.

 

The process of cutting the cast off was a lot less involved than Cas thought it would be. Finally, they peeled it off. His arm looked like it belonged to someone else. It was thin and Cas had trouble bending it.

 

The doctor said he was going to have to do daily exercises to get the strength back. He gave Cas two pages of exercises with pictures. They looked like a lot of work and Cas was sulking.

Dean took the pages from Cas and assured the doctor that he would make sure Cas did them.

Cas sulked all the way home.

When they got inside, Dean pulled Cas to him and said, “Stop that. You need to do the fucking exercises to make your arm work again, and you _will_ do them. Do you understand me?”

Cas nodded. He wasn’t happy but he knew Dean meant business.

“Now, get those clothes off and get in the bathroom. We’re about to take that shower.”

 

Cas stood naked in the bathroom while Dean got the water temperature right. Then he stepped in and held his hand out to Cas. Cas took it and stepped in.

The shower was large, more than big enough for the two of them. Dean began to soap up Cas’ body and Cas was hard instantly. Dean rubbed the soap all over his chest and belly. He bypassed Cas’ cock and pressed his hand in between Cas’ legs, telling him silently to spread them. Cas did.

Dean ran a soapy hand over Cas’ balls, making him moan, and then he soaped under them. Cas was moving against his hand.  Then Dean rinsed him and told him to turn around. Cas did.

Cas gasped when Dean pushed him up against the shower wall and spread Cas’ ass cheeks. He ran a wet finger inside of Cas and Cas pushed back against it. Dean played it around and then added another.

Cas moaned and pushed his ass back against Dean’s hand.

Then Dean reached around and grabbed Cas’ cock. He ran his hand up and down while his fingers fucked Cas. Cas thrust into his hand and then back onto his fingers. He came very quickly.

Dean washed Cas’ back and rinsed him off. Then Cas turned around and dropped to his knees. Dean was as hard as Cas expected him to be. Cas took Dean in his mouth and Dean moaned.

This was one thing Cas knew he did well. He couldn’t deep throat Dean, he was too long, but Cas grabbed the base of Dean’s cock and used his hand to run up and down what he couldn’t get in his mouth.

Dean had a fist full of Cas’ hair but he never forced Cas’ mouth forward or thrust into him in any way. It was a relief to Cas. He always hated when men did that to him. Cas continued until Dean’s moans got deeper and he growled, “Gonna cum, baby.”

Cas swallowed every drop. He sucked a little for more and finished by running his tongue into Dean’s slit.

It was amazing.

 


	10. Chapter 10

After they got out and dried off, Cas told Dean he really still wanted Dean to fuck him. Dean led Cas to the bedroom, To Cas’ surprise, Dean laid down on the bed. “Get on your knees and face away from me, Cas.”

Cas did as he was told. “Now, Cas, open yourself up. I want to watch you.”

Cas blushed as Dean handed him lube. But he poured some into his hand and lubed up his fingers.

Cas bent over to give Dean a good view, and put his hand behind him. He ran his fingers over his hole without actually going in. He began to moan. Then he slid just one finger into himself and fucked it in and out. He gradually moved to two fingers and was moaning louder.

He fucked himself on them. It felt really good and he forgot about his embarrassment. He worked his way to three fingers.

Cas heard Dean tearing open a condom wrapper and figured he was rolling it on himself.

Then Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him back onto his cock. It felt weird and amazing to be backwards like this. Dean lifted Cas’ hips on and off his cock until Cas found his rhythm.

Dean was groaning. “It looks so fucking good, baby. Seeing my cock just disappear inside you.”

Cas sped up and began to jam himself onto Dean.

“Play with yourself. Cum on my legs, Cas.”

Cas did as Dean asked and soon, he was moaning and came, hard. He coated Dean’s legs.

Dean growled and came as well. He pulled Cas back to sit on his cock until it was completely soft.

 

“Fuck that was good, baby.”

 

They got cleaned up all over again. Dean laughed and said next time, he’d have to fuck Cas first, instead of waiting until they got out of the shower.

 

After dinner, Dean made Cas do his arm exercises. It hurt a little and Cas got whiney but Dean made him do them anyway. He gave Cas some ibuprophen. Cas knew he had to do them. He couldn’t go around with this crappy arm forever.

They slept well. Cas got up with Dean in the morning and made his coffee. Cas really wanted to do everything he could to help out.

 

When Dean got home from work that evening, he handed Cas a small box. Inside was a cell phone.

“I should have thought of this a long time ago. I don’t know what I was thinking. You have no way to get in touch with me when I’m at work otherwise. I already put my number in it and I have your number in mine.”

Cas was thrilled. He’d never had a cell phone of his own before. Dean showed him how to work it.

 

While Cas was fooling around with it, Dean got a call. He just said, “Uh huh” a few times and then asked “When?”

When he hung up, he told Cas that Sam was coming for a visit. Cas’ eyes got big. He felt very afraid.

Dean could tell. “Baby, there is nothing to worry about. I promise. He just needs to get to know you. And anyway, nothing he could ever say would change how I feel about you. You do get that, yeah?”

Cas nodded but he was sick to his stomach thinking about it.

 

Sam was arriving the day after tomorrow. Dean had to work for the first two days that Sam would be here. Cas was petrified to be alone in the apartment with Sam. He just knew he would fuck things up and it would turn into a disaster. But he had to try for Dean’s sake.

Cas cleaned the entire place. He put fresh sheets on the bed he used to sleep in. He did everything he could think of to get ready. Dean really tried to get him to calm down but Cas just wanted everything to be perfect.

 

Cas and Dean stood in the waiting area of the airport. Sam was getting his bags. Finally, he emerged and gave Dean a hug. Then he turned to Cas and just said, “Hi.” Dean sighed but they walked to the car.

At home, Dean took Sam’s bags to the bedroom. Cas got all of them a beer. They sat down in the living room. Dean asked about Sam and his girlfriend. Asked how his job was going. Just general family stuff.

Then Sam turned on Cas. “So, Cas, what about your family? How do they feel about you being with Dean?”

Cas sighed. “Uh, I’m not in contact with my family.”

Sam just looked at him.

Dean told Sam that Cas’ family had thrown him out when they found out he was gay.

Sam’s stare softened just a little.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Cas.”

Cas thanked him. He was nervous he was afraid to speak.

 

Sam said he was tired and was going to bed. Dean reminded him that he had to work the next day, but told Sam that Cas would take good care of him.

Sam just yawned and went to bed.

Dean took Cas to their bedroom. He pulled Cas’ clothes off and told him to get into the bed. Cas realized with a shock that Dean wanted to fuck. He whispered, “Dean we can’t. He’ll hear us.”

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah, I hope he does.”

Cas was shocked. “Why, Dean?”

Dean grinned and said, “Because then he’ll know how much I love you, baby. He’ll hear me yelling it while I fuck you senseless.”

“Dean, I don’t think this is a good idea…”

But Cas found himself on his hands and knees with his ass in the air anyway.

 

Dean was eating Cas out and Cas was struggling to be quiet. He buried his head in the pillow and moaned. Dean was having a fine time back there, and it was driving Cas insane.

Then Dean had fingers in him. Cas rocked back on Dean’s hand and moaned a little louder. Dean was saying, “Yeah, baby. That’s so good. Looks so nice from back here.” Kind of loudly, too.

Then Dean rolled on a condom and took Cas. He held Cas’ hips and pushed in all the way. Cas groaned and pushed back against him.

Dean began to pump and started saying “Oh fuck yeah. Oh baby, it feels so good. I love you so much…”

Cas was trying to keep his moans smothered in the pillow but it wasn’t easy.

And then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean yanked out of Cas, causing Cas to gasp loudly. Dean got up and walked naked to the door. He yanked the door open and stood there with his raging hard on sticking out, the condom dripping lube.

Cas heard Sam say, “Jesus, Dean!”

Dean just growled, “Yeah? What ya want?”

Sam said in a very grumpy voice, “Can you keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.”

Dean just said, “Nope.” And slammed the door in Sam’s face. Cas wanted to die on the spot.

Padding back to bed, Dean took his place back up behind Cas and shoved back in.

Plus, the brief interruption calmed Dean down so he went a long time after that.

And he just kept talking.

He took so long that Cas came twice. The second time Cas was whimpering, “Oh god, Dean… Dean… I love you…”

Dean said, softly this time, “I love you too baby. That’s right, cum for me.”

Then Dean came too.

 

In the morning, Cas got up with Dean and fixed him coffee as usual. He left for work and Sam was still asleep.

“Don’t let him get to you, Cas. If you need to, text me.”

Cas kissed him goodbye and sat down to have more coffee.

 

Sam looked so grumpy when he came out of the room, Cas was terrified. Cas got him coffee.

As Sam sat drinking it, Cas said, “I’m so sorry, Sam. I told him it was a bad idea but…”

Sam actually smiled at him. “I know, Cas. I know how my brother is. I don’t blame you.”

 

Cas fixed them some breakfast while Sam drank more coffee and checked his phone.

 

After they ate, and Cas cleaned up, Cas said he had to do some exercises for his arm. Sam offered to help, so Cas got the papers and showed him.

“What happened, Cas? How did your arm get broken so badly?”

Cas got shy and said, “A bad man did it. Dean saved me.”

Sam just looked at him.

The exercises went a little better. Cas took ibuprophen when he was done. Then he asked what Sam wanted to do.

Sam smiled. “Do you play chess?”

Cas told him no.

Sam asked, “Want to learn?”

 

So Sam taught Cas how to play chess. Cas caught on quickly.

Cas actually won the fifth game, much to Sam’s delight.

Cas’ phone buzzed. Dean texted him, asking if everything was okay. Cas texted back that everything was fine. Dean texted he was on his way home.

Cas went to start dinner.

 

Dean breezed in and went straight to the kitchen and pulled Cas in for a hug and a kiss.

“How’s my baby?”

Cas ginned and said, “I’m fine, Dean. Really.”

Sam stood at the door and smiled at them.

Dean went over to him. “You look like you and Cas are getting along, Sam.”

Sam smiled and said, “Dean, he’s a keeper.”

Dean turned around and looked at Cas. “He sure is, Sammy. He really, really is.”

 

At dinner, Cas told Dean about playing chess and Sam helping him with his exercises. He was happy and relaxed for the first time since he found out Sam was coming.

Dean mouthed to Sam, ‘ _thank you_.’ Sam just smiled.

When Cas was putting leftovers away, Sam said to Dean, “He is the sweetest guy I think I’ve ever met. You are lucky, Dean and I’m happy for you. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Dean beamed and said, “I know you were just looking out for me, Sammy. But Cas really is the sweetest kid in the world and I adore him.”

 

That night in bed, Dean laid Cas on his back and made love to him, quietly.

 

Sam and Cas had a nice day the next day. They played chess, watched TV and then Sam helped Cas with his exercises again. It didn’t hurt as much so Cas didn’t take anything for pain.

After dinner, Dean took them out to a movie. Cas was thrilled. They saw Deadpool and ate junk food. Dean sat with his arm around Cas, who put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean made a mental note to take Cas out more often. He felt guilty that he kept Cas cooped up so much. Part of it was that when he got home from work, all he really wanted to do was relax with Cas and forget about his day.

 

They enjoyed the movie and then they got some ice cream on the way home. Sam joked about being included on their date night, which actually gave Dean the idea to start having one once a week. He didn’t say anything, he wanted to surprise Cas.

 

Once they got home, Sam went to bed.

Dean told Cas how proud of him he was. “You really made good friend with Sam. I knew you would if you just stopped being so damned afraid of him.”

Cas smiled but blushed. “I know. I was being silly.”

 

That night, Dean played with Cas’ hole. He used his fingers and he used his mouth until Cas was crazed.

“I want you to cum on my fingers, Cas.”

He just kept it up. Cas was gasping and bucking back on the fingers. Dean suddenly increased them to four. Cas groaned and came. “That’s my good baby.”

Then Dean proceeded to fuck Cas into the mattress. Cas clung to Dean and got hard again. Before Dean was done, Cas came again.

“You are amazing, Cas. You are the sexiest guy on the planet, I swear.”

Cas grinned. “No, you are.”

They finished the night cuddling.

 

It was Sam’s last day here. Sam helped Cas with his arm exercises, saying he enjoyed helping Cas. Cas’ arm was getting stronger every day. It really made Dean feel good to see his brother interacting with Cas.

Later, while Cas was starting dinner, Dean told Sam he was going to ask Cas to marry him.

“Well, you’d be nuts not to put a ring on that, Dean. You have my complete support.”

Dean hugged Sam tightly.

 


	12. Chapter 12

They stood side by side, watching Sam’s plane take off. Dean took Cas’ hand and squeezed it tightly.

Cas just said, “Let’s go home.”

 

Cas pulled Dean onto the couch when they got home, and straddled his lap. Cas kissed Dean and Dean pulled Cas’ face down to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth and Cas moaned into his mouth. Dean ran one hand up and down Cas’ back.

Cas broke the kiss and said, “I love you so much Dean. I am so thankful to have you love me back. I think I’d be dead if not for you saving me.”

Dean looked into those impossibly blue eyes and said, “Baby, I think you saved me. I adore you. You are by far the best thing that ever happened to me.”

They kissed more. Both of them were hard and Cas began to rut against Dean. Dean groaned and pushed back. “God, Cas, you’re driving me crazy.”

Cas just smiled at him.

“Maybe I’m being bad? Do I deserve to be punished?”

 

Dean growled and jumped up, grabbing Cas up with him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and he was thrown on the bed within moments.

Dean was stripping him, then stripped himself. He turned Cas over and slapped Cas’ ass. Cas squealed. Dean slapped his ass a few times, a little harder each time. Cas was moaning and wiggling. It was driving Dean wild.

Dean grabbed lube and lubed up his hand. He shoved three fingers into Cas and Cas hitched his breath. Dean moved them in and out of Cas roughly. Cas, far from complaining, was thrusting his ass against them.

Dean pulled them out and rolled a condom on. He lubed it up and just rammed into Cas. Cas moaned loudly. Dean was a little afraid he might have hurt Cas and was getting ready to pull out when Cas said, “Oh, Dean, it’s so good…”

Encouraged, Dean got a little rough with Cas. He grabbed a hand-full of Cas’ hair and pulled his head back. He fucked in and out of Cas hard. Cas was groaning and muttering under his breath about how good it was.

Dean wrapped his arm under Cas and pulled his ass up in the air. He still pulled Cas’ hair with one hand and used the other to grab Cas’ hip. He rode Cas harder than he ever had before. Cas arched his back and pushed his hips against Dean’s every thrust.

Then Cas cried out and came. His hole tightened up on Dean and Dean just rode through a very long and very hard orgasm.

When he was lying next to Cas, he asked, “That wasn’t too rough was it? You okay?”

Cas smiled broadly and said, “It was wonderful, Dean. Really, I’m more than okay.”

Dean thought: ‘Note to self… sometimes rough is okay.’ He was always a little worried because of Cas’ past that it would freak him out.

 

The next day of work, Dean texted Cas and told him not to fix dinner. Cas texted back to say okay, but why?

Dean texted that they were going out. It was his first try at date night and he really wanted to surprise Cas with it.

When he got home. He drug Cas into the shower and they exchanged hand jobs. Then they dressed in jeans and button up shirts and Dean took Cas out to dinner. Cas was like a puppy he was so thrilled.

They went to a diner that Dean ate lunch at a lot. They both had cheeseburgers and really enjoyed them.

Then Dean took Cas dancing. Cas protested, saying he didn’t know how to dance, but Dean told him it was easy. They went to a gay bar that Dean knew was pretty safe. The music was loud but they got a booth in the back and cuddled. They ordered beer.

A slow song came on and Dean stood up and held his hand out to Cas. Cas took it, and they walked to the dance floor. Dean pulled Cas to him and put his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and they swayed together to the music. Cas sighed and laid his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean put his head on top of Cas’.

Cas was in heaven.

They danced to every slow song that was played. At last, Cas was tired and they headed home.

Cas had his head on Dean’s shoulder as he drove, and Dean put his arm around Cas. Cas said sleepily, “It’s not safe to drive one-handed, Dean.”

Dean just chuckled and said, “I do this every day, baby.”

Cas was asleep when they got home. Dean pulled him out of the car and carried him into the house. Cas snuggled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean carried him directly to bed, stripped him and then got in bed. He pulled Cas to him and they slept.

 

When Dean woke up, Cas was still asleep, snuggled up to him. Dean’s cock was so hard it felt like he could cut glass with it. He stuck a finger into his mouth, got it nice and wet and then stuck it up Cas.

He moved the finger in and out and then Cas began to moan sleepily. He pushed his ass back against it.

Dean pulled it out and licked three fingers. Then he pushed them into Cas.

Cas’ eyes opened wide. “Oh!”

Dean laughed.

 

While he fingered him, Dean told Cas they were going to go get tested today. “Sick of condoms, baby.” Cas just nodded. Dean had the feeling that he could tell Cas they were flying to the moon and he would nod right now.

Dean put on a condom, lubed it up and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas rode him until they both had amazing orgasms.

 

After a shower and breakfast, Cas and Dean headed to the clinic to get tested. Cas was very nervous. After all he used to give strange men blow jobs and then was held captive by Lucifer who used to rape him on a regular basis. He was deathly afraid he had something.

Dean just told him that the chances of that were slim, or he would have had some symptoms by now, and that no way was he going to keep having to use condoms every time they fucked.

The preliminary tests were all fine. Cas breathed a huge sigh of relief. The rest would be back in a week.

When they were done, Cas was walking out. Dean stopped him and told him to sit down for a second. Confused, Cas sat.

Then to his utter amazement, Dean got down on one knee in front of him.

“Cas you are the light of my life. I love you more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone. Will you marry me?”

Everyone’s heads turned towards them and if someone missed what was going on, another person whispered to them.

Cas just sat there, completely stunned, while Dean produced a ring and held it out to him.

Cas just said, “Me? You want to _marry_ me? I mean… marry?”

People started yelling, “Say yes! Say yes!”

Cas had tears running down his face. “Yes. Oh fuck, yes, I’ll marry you.”

Dean put the ring on his finger then picked Cas up and swung him around. Everyone was cheering.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Cas cried all the way home. Dean told him that if he knew it was going to turn on the waterworks he would have waited until they were alone to ask him. Cas just beamed at him with eyes sparkling with tears and smiled.

When they got home, Dean called Sam and told him. Cas talked to him for a few minutes as well.

Sam was horrified that Dean had asked Cas to marry him in a free clinic.

Dean just laughed and said what an awesome story it would make when anyone asked about it.

Sam agreed to fly out and stand up with them when they got married.

 

Cas sat on the couch and just stared at his ring. Then he looked at Dean and said, “I can’t believe you want to marry me.”

Dean just hugged Cas and told him of course he wanted to marry him. “I want you with me every day for the rest of our lives.’

 

They discussed over dinner the wedding plans. Dean wanted to get married soon. He was thinking about doing it on Cas’ birthday. Cas was going to be twenty-two in two months. June 25th. Dean thought that would be a great day to get married and never forget their anniversary either.

Cas agreed to that.

They both wanted to get married in city hall. Neither of them liked churches all that much.

The only other things they needed to decide on was whether to have a party afterwards or not, and where to go on a honeymoon.

Cas was completely blown away by the idea of a honeymoon. He had never traveled anywhere outside of Kansas, and the idea that they could go somewhere, anywhere, just amazed him.

Finally, they settled on taking their honeymoon in San Francisco. And no party. They would just invite a couple of people over afterwards. It wasn’t like Cas had friends or family and Dean didn’t have that many friends either.

Last, Dean asked Cas if he would like Sam to stand up with him. Cas’ eyes got big. “Well, yeah, but don’t you want him? After all, he’s your brother.”

Dean said he could easily ask Bobby to stand with him, and he knew how much Sam meant to Cas. Cas was touched and thrilled.

They called Sam and told him all the plans. Sam was really pleased to be asked to stand up with Cas. And he said he would be there, no matter what.

 

A week later they both got a clean bill of health. Dean couldn’t wait to get home to Cas.

Cas was waiting for him to get home. Dean came in, pulled Cas to his feet from where he was sitting on the couch and took him to the bed. He stripped Cas along the way and pulled his own clothes off when he got in the bedroom.

Dean was already hard just from getting Cas’ clothes off. He crawled over Cas and began to kiss him behind his ear, trailing kisses down his throat and sucking a big mark on his shoulder.

Dean sucked Cas’ nipples into hard pebbles then moved his mouth down to lick over Cas’ balls.

Cas was making some filthy sounds and that just spurred Dean on. He lubed up his hand and pushed two fingers into Cas, who arched his back, groaning.

“Yeah, baby, I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress, fuck you till you can’t sit down tomorrow. And after I cum in your ass I’m gonna lick every bit of my cum back out and feed it to you.

Cas was begging by now.

 

Dean grabbed his cock and ran it up and down Cas’ ass, over his hole. Cas was really begging now.

“Fuck, Dean, please put it in me. I can’t take it… please…’

Dean shoved in. It felt so fucking good he almost came on the spot. Cas was hot inside, and tight and felt amazing. He pushed all the way in and just stopped for a moment, feeling everything.

Cas was moaning and pushing against him.

Dean began. He pulled all the way out and then pushed back in again. He did this several times and then just began to thrust into Cas wildly. He hadn’t been rough with Cas since that first time and he just wanted it, needed it right now.

Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ legs. He pulled them up on his shoulders and then he pushed forward, bending Cas in half. He pounded Cas hard and fast.

Cas thrust his hips up and came. He tightened down on Dean so hard, it made Dean cum too. Dean just pushed in and stopped. He felt every shot of his cum go into Cas. He threw his head back and groaned.

He pulled out and sat back. Cas was open and Dean’s cum was leaking out of him. It was beautiful.

Dean moved down and put his mouth over Cas’ hole. Cas cried out and pushed against his face. He began to lick and suck his cum out of Cas. Cas was practically yelling.

Dean moved up and put his lips on Cas mouth. Cas opened his mouth and Dean let some of his cum dribble into Cas’ mouth. Cas licked his lips and swallowed.

 

Dean held him and told him how amazing he was and how much he loved him. Cas clung to him.

They slept spooning against each other.

 

Dean took Cas to a movie on their next date night. They sat all the way in the back and in a corner. When it was dark and the movie was going, Dean reached over and pulled Cas’ zipper down. Cas turned and looked at him. Dean smiled in the dark and reached inside Cas’ fly and pulled his cock out.

Cas gasped quietly. Dean spit in his hand and began to run it up and down the shaft of Cas’ cock, which got hard immediately. Cas was trying his best to be quiet as Dean played with him in the dark.

Dean could tell Cas was getting close. He just leaned over and put the head of Cas’ cock in his mouth and waited. Cas jerked and came in Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed every drop, licked Cas clean and put him back in his pants. Cas just sat there panting.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, “You taste so fucking good baby.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean discovered that Cas didn’t have a birth certificate, which was not surprising, or a social security number, which was mind-blowing, Dean had to take Cas to the Social Security Office and explain why he didn’t have one. Luckily they had gotten an understanding person to help, and Cas left with one.

Sometimes Dean felt like Cas had been raised by wolves or something. He really hated Cas’ parents and hoped he never came face-to-face with the sorry sons of bitches.

No social security card, no birth certificate, never learned to drive… Dean thought it was amazing that Cas had actually graduated from high school. It said way more about Cas than it did his family.

Cas said that a week after he graduated, his mother had caught him giving a blow job to a friend of his and threw him out on the spot.

 

The wedding was getting closer and closer. Dean took Cas clothes shopping, He needed some new things for their honeymoon and a suit to get married in. Cas had never had a suit in his life.

When he tried on the one Dean picked out, Dean had to take a deep breath. Damn the kid looked good.

 

They were driving to Frisco. Dean didn’t like to fly, and besides he thought the road trip would be fun. He was planning on taking 4 days to get there and 4 back, which would give them six days in Frisco. Dean wanted to take his time with the driving, plus there was the added attraction of motel sex.

 

Sam arrived. He was going to stay in their apartment while they were on their honeymoon. He just said he needed a break

Dean had food delivered for them all to eat after the ceremony. They were about as ready as they were going to get.

The night before the ceremony they laid in bed together.

“Just think, baby. This time tomorrow you’ll be Castiel Winchester.”

Cas had decided to take Dean’s last name. It wasn’t like he felt any affinity towards his name.

Cas sighed and curled up against Dean. “It sounds perfect.”

Their bags were packed. Everything was ready.

They just went to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

 

In the morning, they all had coffee and a bagel for breakfast. Cas said he wasn’t hungry but Dean made him eat something. “Don’t need you passing out on the altar or anything, baby.”

They got ready. Sam. Cas and Dean drove to the city hall and waited for Bobby to arrive.

Dean gave the rings to Sam to hold. He had picked out plain silver bands for them.

Bobby arrived and then they were called into the Justice of the Peace’s chambers.

They all stood together, Sam on Cas’ side and Bobby on Dean’s. They signed the license. The Justice of the Peace said his thing and then he told them they could kiss. It was quick.

Dean grabbed Cas and kissed the hell out of him. Cas was breathless when they broke apart.

Dean and Cas were married.

Back at the apartment, a few of Dean’s fellow officers showed up. They all ate. It was fun but Dean was sort of anxious to get gone. He and Cas changed their clothes.

They put their bags in the trunk of the Impala. They said good bye to everyone and then they were on the road.

 

Dean drove until it was almost seven. He found a diner that looked good and they went in and ate. Then Dean found a motel.

In the room, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him in for a long hug.

“Hello, My sweet husband.”

Cas beamed at him and said, “Hello to you, my handsome husband.”

Dean had Cas naked in the bed in no time. He stripped while Cas watched him with hungry eyes.

 

Dean crawled over him. He started kissing him hungrily. Cas had his hand in Dean’s hair. Dean’s tongue explored Cas’ mouth and then he lightly bit Cas’ bottom lip. He kissed behind Cas’ ear and ran his tongue along the outside of his ear. His breath was hot in Cas’ ear and Cas moaned.

Dean whispered, “I’m going to fuck my husband until he screams.”

Dean kissed down Cas’ throat. He licked across his collar bone and then sucked hard on each of Cas’ nipples. Cas arched his back against Dean. His hands roamed over Dean’s back.

Dean licked and kissed his way over Cas’ belly and then sucked the head of Cas’ dick into his mouth. Cas groaned as Dean ran his tongue along the slit, tasting Cas’ pre cum.

Dean moved Cas’ legs and Cas lifted them. Dean settled in between Cas’ legs and began to eat him out. He rimmed and tongued Cas until Cas was begging to be fucked.

Dean reached for the lube that he’s set on the table. He began to pour some into his hand when Cas said, “Please, Dean. Don’t open me up, just fuck me, please.”

Dean said, “It’ll hurt baby.”

Cas just said breathlessly, “I know, I want it to.’

Dean lubed up his cock and put the rest over Cas’ hole. He positioned himself over Cas. Cas put his legs up on Dean’s shoulders. Dean pushed in.

Cas gasped. Dean was almost ready to take his cock back out when Cas whispered, “Fuck me, please, please…’

Dean pushed in all the way and then held, letting Cas adjust.

Cas nodded imperceptibly. Dean pulled back and pushed back in. Cas moaned and pushed back.

Dean still thought that being inside Cas was the most incredible thing ever. He couldn’t believe how much he loved Cas. It was almost overwhelming sometimes. His entire being just resonated with it, hummed with it _… I love Cas… Cas loves me… I love Cas…_

Dean just felt. He felt himself inside Cas… so tight, so hot… so perfect. He pulled back and pushed forwards, over and over, sometimes fast and hard and then softer and gentler. He wanted this to last forever. Him… making love to his husband.

But Cas came, yelling Dean’s name and that tipped Dean over. His balls tightened and pulled up, the heat spread and he shot, over and over. Cas moaned and tightened on him over and over, milking him for every drop of cum.

They slept wrapped around each other, completely blissful.

 


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived in Frisco half a day ahead of schedule. The Pride parade was taking place the next day and they were both really looking forward to seeing that.

They checked in to the hotel where Dean had made reservations a month ago. It was nice and their room was large and pretty. Both of them were tired so they took a nap.

When they woke up, they went out to find a place to eat. There was a nice restaurant just down the block. They got a booth and sat, trying to decide what to have. When Cas looked around, everyone in the place looked sort of freaky.

There were dykes and lipstick lesbians sitting next to leather guys and twinks. There were a couple of female impersonators chatting with a guy who looked like a college professor. Cas was mesmerized. He’d never seen a collection like this anywhere, let alone all in the same room.

He grinned and just said to Dean, “Man, Frisco is fabulous!” Dean chuckled.

“We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto.”

Cas laughed.

 

Back in the room. Dean was fucking Cas. It was just so good, and Dean suddenly looked at Cas’ face.

“Open your eyes, Cas. Look at me.” Cas did, Dean just looked into those blue eyes and got lost.

He quit moving. His cock was deep in Cas and he just stopped, looking into the eyes of his husband. Cas quit moving too, and they just stared at each other.

“Cas, baby, I love you so much it actually hurts sometimes. I wish I had the words to tell you how much I love you.”

Cas nodded. “I love you that much too, Dean.”

Time stopped. Still Dean didn’t move and Cas didn’t complain.

But then Cas began to moan and he suddenly came all over both of them.

That got Dean’s attention and he pulled back, thrust in deep and came as well.

But he didn’t pull out and he didn’t get soft. He just stayed there, deep in Cas. He wasn’t even thinking anymore. He was just feeling…

Cas whispered, “I wish we could just stay like this forever.”

Dean nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

They slept.

 

 

It was parade day. They dressed, went and ate breakfast at the same place they were at last night, then went to watch the parade.

Cas couldn’t believe everything he was seeing. He stood, completely transfixed.

Then a very large, very hairy guy sidled up and stood next to Cas. Dean was watching him closely.

The guy had on tiny black leather shorts, no shirt and a black leather cap. He had a flogger in his hand. He smiled at Cas,

“Hey beautiful.”

Dean’s hand tightened into a fist but he held back. He didn’t want to start something unless he had to.

Cas just glanced at the guy and said, “Hi.”

The guy asked Cas if he was having fun and Cas nodded.

“I could show you some real fun, baby boy.”

Cas turned and looked at the guy. He looked him up and down. Dean was watching closely.

Cas held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers. “First of all, I’m _married_.”

He pointed at Dean. “To that guy. And he has more sex appeal in just the _tip_ of his cock than you have in your entire fucking body. So. Get the _fuck_ away from me.”

Dean was laughing as the guy huffed and walked away.

“Damn, you’re tough, baby.”

Cas just muttered, “He was an assbutt.”

Dean was bent over laughing.

 

Later, after thy ate dinner, Dean took Cas to a gay bar that was within walking distance. It was wild in there. Everyone was drunk or well on their way to getting drunk. Again, people dressed in every conceivable get-up danced and sang along to the music loudly.

Dean ordered them both a beer and they found a booth. Cas was smiling and looking around. Dean felt his stomach flutter seeing the look on Cas’ face. All he wanted in the world was to see that face, smiling and happy.

A slow song started up and Dean pulled Cas up to dance. They were swaying and then someone tapped Dean on the shoulder.

“Cut in?”

Dean just growled, “No.”

Cas giggled.

“You’re too fucking beautiful, baby. Everyone wants to get with you.”

Cas smiled. “Well, only you get to get with me.”

Dean kissed him.

 

They were both pretty drunk when they got back to their room. Cas was tired so they just went to sleep.

Sometime late, Cas woke up on his side, to Dean fingering his ass. “Mmnnn”

Cas said, “What are you doing, Dean?”

Dean said quietly, “Playing with my husband’s ass.”

Cas chuckled.

They made love, slow and easy and very comfortably.

 

They had a wonderful honeymoon. They sat and watched the sun set behind the Golden Gate Bridge, ate amazing seafood, walked Fisherman’s Wharf. They went to art galleries and different bars. They visited Haight Ashbury. It was magical, but now, it was time to go home.

Cas said he was really ready to get home. Dean had to agree.

They drove back, taking their time. Dean was still way into motel sex so they were not in a hurry. But finally they were in Kansas and Cas took a deep breath.

“Smells like home.”

Dean laughed and said, “Yeah, hay and cow shit.”

 

Sam was expecting them. He helped carry in their bags and got them a beer. He asked all about their trip.

Sam laughed so hard when Dean told him the story of the leather daddy who approached Cas at the parade.

Cas just glowered. “Well, he deserved it.”

 

Dean and Cas went to their bedroom. Cas laid down on the bed, spread his legs and said, “Fuck me, leather daddy.”

Dean crawled over him and said, “I am not, not will I ever be, your leather daddy.”

Cas laughed so hard, he ended up with hiccups.

 

Sam flew out the next day, saying he had a very relaxing time at their place. Dean had to go back to work the next day. It was the last day of their honeymoon.

Cas began washing their dirty clothes when they got back home. Over lunch, he told Dean he wanted to talk about something.

Dean looked quizzical.

Cas just said, “I was thinking maybe I should get a job. You know, contribute more?”

Dean answered very quickly. “I don’t want you to. I love having you here. We don’t need the money and besides, you contribute plenty. Are you bored?”

Cas was quick to say no. “I just thought that maybe you would like it if I was bringing in some money or something.”

Dean took his hand. “Baby, that’s admirable. But we’re fine money-wise and I really prefer you to be my house husband, you know? It’s one thing if you’re bored, but otherwise, I just want you home.”

Cas smiled and said that was fine.

 


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

 

They settled into a comfortable routine. Life was better than either of them ever dreamed possible.

Of course, things happened, life being what it was.

Cas had to have an emergency appendectomy.

Dean got his squad car hit by a drunk driver and broke his leg. Although Cas loved taking care of him Dean made a lousy patient.

But they were happy.

Sam married and got transferred back to Lawrence. He and Ruby had a baby.

Both Dean and Cas doted on their nephew. But babysitting made Dean thankful that neither he or Cas wanted children of their own.

After the first time watching baby Tom, Dean had sighed a huge sigh of relief when Sam and Ruby were out the door with the baby.

“Let’s never, ever, have one of those.”

Cas laughed but agreed completely.

They walked to the bedroom, hand in hand.

 


End file.
